


little by little

by EnigmaticSplendor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/F, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looks like it happened all at once if you aren't watching closely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little by little

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago so I'm going to start posting the other chapters slowly. Let me know if you like it!

_ When they meet in the corridors of the hospital, Julia feels trapped. Those hungry eyes on her make her gown feel too thin and short and  small.  But when those eyes go red on her she finds herself fixed on the spot, mouth agape and heart racing. Kali watches her like prey, pressing a hand against her chest and pushing ever so gently and Julia trembles, crowded into a corner with Kali’s body pressed up on her own till she can’t remember where she ends and where she begins. _

 

_ “I want you.” She whispers, breath ghosting over her lips. Julia feels stripped bare before her, those lips pressing against her own set a fire in her bone that threatens to destroy her. She reaches up with shaky hands, pressing them against Kali’s shoulder to ground her, keep her from falling down or floating away. _

 

_ But those arms wrap around her, pulling her closer still, and the kiss deepens. Julia heart feels like a rabbit set to break free but Kali keeps her there, still trembling and closer than she ever thought she could get to someone. _

 

_ “I’ve been waiting for you,” she whispers, forehead pressed against her own,”to give me an answer finally.” Julia, breathless and still (too limp to be anything else) simply tilts her neck to the side, presented her jugular, with blood rushing in time to the frantic pace of her heart. _

 

_ She feels those lips press against her neck, then teeth (gently, gently, always gently) pressing down and then there comes the bite, marking her as claimed, as protected. He legs would give out beneath her were it not for Kali’s sure grasp around her. The pain is sharp and  burns  but Kali is there, she is there holding her tight, veins on her arms turning black as she takes on her pain (it is sweet and splendid and tastes almost as lovely as her throat, Kali wonders how sweet her pleasure is). _

  
_ Before it is over there is a lightless about, it fills up her mind and body and blurs her vision. She is sure that Kali can feel it, can sense her heartbeat slowing. There is a kiss against her neck, already healing free of Kali’s fangs. Those red eyes bore into hers one last time, before the darkness takes her.    _


End file.
